Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an around-view monitoring (AVM) apparatus which displays a video image from all around a vehicle and a method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an AVM apparatus which displays an AVM screen, including an imaginary parking line, and a method thereof
Discussion of the Background
Recently, in accordance with continuing improvement and multi-functionalization of motor vehicles, an around-view monitoring (hereinafter, abbreviated as “AVM”) system is mounted in the vehicle.
The AVM system acquires video images from all around the vehicle through cameras which are mounted in four directions of the vehicle, and allows a driver to check surroundings of the vehicle through a display device which is mounted inside the vehicle without intentionally looking back or checking the surroundings at the time of parking a vehicle. Further, the AVM system composes the video images of the surroundings to provide a 360° view around the vehicle, as viewed from the top of the vehicle. The driver may determine a situation around the vehicle at a glance to safely park the vehicle or drive on a narrow road using the AVM system.
However, when a part of a parking line is blocked by another vehicle, the AVM system of the related art may not display a clear parking line at the time of assisting with the parking, as disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0028230.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.